Just to See you
by Prexistence
Summary: CloudAeris . After all of his searching he finally gets to see her, but for how long?


Prexistence: this if my first song fic and first time trying to write a romance (which I am NOT good at writing about), it stinks I know, but I made it for my friend Rita, who I am sorry this is a really late birthday gift

Millenia's Note: **Half of this story is his thoughts and then it goes into his dream, just so it is not confusing**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything so leave me alone. the characters belong to Square Enix. the song belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls.

He had stepped into an Inn in Kalm. It had once again been a long night. He payed the man at the counter for a room and got the last one. He walked carelessly to his room and threw his things on the side near the wall. He went over to the window to shut it, from blowing more cold air. After that he plopped himself down on the bed, and laid down. Even thought it was cold within the room, he didn't care. He felt the coldness in the inside, why should it matter if he was warm on the outside.

Once again, he closed his eyes and saw images of the face he loved so much. All he could think about was what he had gone through and her.

**And I'd give up forever to touch you**

It had six months since he had seen her alive. Ever since then his life had gone downhill, nothing cheered him up. After Meteor and Sephiroth were destroyed, he tried to lose contact with all his friends, they were just a simple reminder of her. He just wondered from place to place to find a way to get back to her.

**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow **

There was never a day he went by he didn't think about the radiant brown haired woman he had cherished so much. Of all the people he had ever met, he had never met someone with so much life in them.

**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be **

His friends had told him to try to move on the best he could, but how can you give up your heart? When she was alive that was the only time in his life where he felt alive, and now that she is gone, he felt nothing.

**And I don't want to go home right now **

He had been to the places they had gone to, their date at Gold Saucer, their first meeting in her church. It seemed everywhere he looked he could see her face. He had thought many times during the journey that maybe after they could settle down in Costel De Sol and enjoy the rest of their lives together. Now that dream was taken away.

**And all I can taste is this moment **

**And all I can breathe is your life **

"Cloud, are you alright?" A voice echoed. He saw himself in a field of flowers that reminded him so much of her church. "Aeris?" He called out and looked around desperately. "Where are you?" He called again.

**'Cause sooner or later it's over**

No one responded, as usual. He sat back down within the field and started at the ground. "Why must you taunt me?" He whispered. "What evil could be so cruel to play a game such as this?" He placed his hands over his face.

**I just don't want to miss you tonight**

A hand came from behind him and touched him. Startled he turned around and looked up to see the face he so longed for. "Aeris?" He said, his eyes almost in tears. She nodded happily. He grabbed her and hugged her, she did the same. He kissed her forehead and refused to let go.

**And I don't want the world to see me **

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand **

**When everything's made to be broken **

**I just want you to know who I am **

He finally released and looked down at her. She looked up at him, with her smile that made his insides melt. "Please tell me this is all real?" He begged her. She reached up with her right hand and stroked his hair. "I am sorry, I wish this was real also. This is the only way I am able to see you. The only thing that makes me happy is to know that you will be with me some day. When that day comes I will be truly in heaven." She whispered to him, as she placed her hand down and leaned against his chest.

"Is there a way I could join you sooner?" He asked her, his head atop of hers. "If there was, I would tell you to do it in a instant. But I could never forgive myself if I knew you through your life away. I want you to live on until you day comes. When it does, then we can both be together at last."

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming **

"I don't know if I can wait that long." He complained as he hugged her closer. Aeris smiled at him and bent up to kiss him. He did not objected and kissed her back. When they parted, she told him, "It is worth the wait." She whispered in his ear.

**Or the moment of truth in your lies **

**When everything feels like the movies**

The sky around the flower field started to get darker around them. They both looked up at it. "Our time is almost up for now, but this won't be the last time we meet." Aeris told him. "I don't want to go." He replied as he embraced her in another hug. She placed a hand around his back. "I have something for you." She said to him and held a flower in her left hand and handed it to him. "Promise you'll take care of it." She said, in the sweetest tone.

He took the flower from her. "I will cherish it until the last petal falls." He told her. She smiled at him and placed both her hands around his neck and bent up to kiss him again. He placed his hands around her waist and embraced her in a kiss. After that everything began to fade.

**Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**

The sun hit his eyes violently as he opened them. He sat up from the bed and saw the window was open. A cool breeze swept through the room and froze the room. He went to rub the sleep out of his eyes, when he did he then realized he was holding the same flower that had been in his dream.

He walked over to the window and looked out. The sky was bright blue, not a cloud in sight. He smiled for the first time in the many months. "Thank you Aeris." He whispered, before gathering his things and headed out of the Inn.

**And I don't want the world to see me **

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand **

**When everything's made to be broken **

**I just want you to know who I am **

**And I don't want the world to see me **

Prexistence: happy birthday to rita happy birthday to rita happy birthday rita, please don't kill me cause its place that date. **Thank you for reading and have a nice day. **


End file.
